Yukina's Story
by PartyHostess12
Summary: Let's see what happens when its all about Yukina. How did she get to Human World and will she ever find her long-lost twin brother? And as the story continues, she finds out that not only does she control ice, but fire doesn't even hurt her. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

_Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I hope you will all enjoy reading this story and if you have any questions or comments, you can review them. Thank you and enjoy!_

I remember when I was a child; my aunt would tell me stories of my mother when she was still alive. She was very gentle and had the most pure heart then anybody in the Ice Domain. She wasn't cold hearted like everyone else. No, in fact she was the total opposite. Everybody in the village was very jealous of her because she looked at life as if it was the most wonderful thing ever. I never knew my mother because she died when I was just a newborn. But I wish I did.

"Yukina! Wait up!" called Arishu as she ran up to me. "Why are you walking so fast to get to school?" I looked around and I could tell I answered her question. "You have got to learn to defend yourself when people start pushing you around. It's not right for them to pick on you like that!"

"I don't even know why people look at me strange. It's as if they consider me to be an outsider or something. They've been treating me like this ever since I was a baby," I whispered getting the chills.

"Something is really fishy going on around here," Arishu commented as we walked closer to the school. I nodded my head. As soon as we walked through the school doorway, everyone in class looked at us as if we interrupted something important. I tried to smile, but they just glared at me with the most hated eyes I have ever seen. I gasped and leaned against the cold wall. Arishu took my hand and glared at everyone else in the room. I knew that she would always stand by my side since we've been friends ever since we were 3 years old. She was always protective of me which I liked. For being best friends for so many years it seemed like she was the only family I had. "Come on Yukina. We should probably leave," she said and led me to the door. All the students including the teachers started to snicker at us as if they won a battle. I felt really uncomfortable living in this place. Arishu paused and looked at me when we were out in the cold. She looked concerned and said, "I know what you're thinking. Remember you can't hide any of your thoughts from me." I chuckled. Born as an Ice Maiden we could read each other's thoughts and communicate through the mind. It sometimes did get pretty annoying. The thing was only Arishu and I could communicate with each other since we were more open to share our thoughts. Everyone else in Ice Domain were coldhearted that they hid their thoughts from everyone else.

"I know, but I just wonder why everyone is treating me like this! It doesn't make any sense." Arishu looked at me with her gleaming blue eyes. She hated seeing me in pain. "Thank you for being there for me. You have always been like a sister to me and that means a lot." I replied as I gave her a big hug. "I would like to find out why people are being rude. Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything," said a voice behind us. We jumped and saw an elderly woman wearing a dark blue cloak looking at us with her sparkling teal eyes.

"And you are…" Arishu started saying.

"My name does not concern you," answered the elderly woman.

"How do you know me?" I asked curiously.

"Because I knew your mother very well." The woman answered as I gasped. "She was something. Always adventurous and didn't think about life as a curse, but as a blessing. She always smiled and never stopped smiling. Hmm…You remind me of her," she said pointing at me as her eyes soften. "You look just like your mother, very beautiful." I blushed for I didn't know what to say. "There is one reason that I came here to see you and I guess your aunt didn't talk to you about your birth. It seems like she was trying to protect you."

"What for?" I asked confused.

"I was there when you were born. I sat by your mother's side helping her to get through the pain. There was one thing that shocked me. Do you still have your mother's tear gem?"

"Yes, in fact I have it right here." I pointed to it has it hung around my neck, sparkling.

"So, you would know whenever an Ice Maiden gives birth to a baby that she drops one tear for her child." I nodded. "Your mother didn't cry once, she cried twice." I gasped and Arishu's jaw dropped. "Your mother gave birth to twins and you were the youngest."

"How come I never met my sister? Why isn't she here?" I asked as I heard my voice panic.

"It wasn't a she. You had a brother."

"What? A boy? How can that be? Isn't it forbidden for Ice Maidens to have sons?" Arishu asked almost yelling. My feet were frozen to the ground. I couldn't move, I was too shocked.

"Yes, it is true that men are forbidden from living here. Don't you remember our ancestors were treated badly by men and were beaten up that they escaped up here in the Ice Domain and never again set foot on earth's surface again. The elders were furious with your mother for doing a big sin that could destroy us. Or that's what they thought. They soon decided to banish the boy from this place and threw him down on the earth's surface."

"Oh no! That is cruel! He would of died from that!" I raised my voice. The woman nodded her head.

"Your mother was heartbroken. She was really hurt that she couldn't live any longer. She died from a broken heart 2 days later." We were quiet, hearing the cold winds rushing through us. "I didn't realize this, all the maidens have blue or green eyes, but you are the only maiden who has ruby eyes just like your brother's. Both of you have a little bit of your father. Your brother did have fire powers that were growing strong in him. His power was getting stronger that they had to wrap his whole body before he hurt anybody."

"What was his name?"

"Your mother didn't have time to give him one. He was taken away from her right after he was born. Nobody knows where he is today or if he is still alive. I have a good feeling that he's alive. Trying to figure out who he is." If the other maidens had a brother, they would be furious and forget about it. For me, I had an urge to find him, to see if he was ok and safe. I always thought I lost my family forever and that I would be alone for the rest of my life, but to hear about my brother being alive gave me great joy! "If you ever need anything, I live on top of that hill over there," she said as she pointed to an ice mountain that lay behind the village. It was so beautiful that the ice glittered when the sun shined upon it. "Farewell." The woman was gone, as if vanished out of thin air.

"I have to find him."

"What? Are you losing your mind? It's dangerous to go outside of Ice Domain. None of the maidens have dared going down there in the unknown. You could get yourself hurt!"

"Arishu, I realized that, but now I know that a member of my family is alive out there. I always thought I was alone."

"You are never alone, Yukina. I will always be there for you." she said showing one of her smiles. I giggled.

"I know that. But it is time for me to find him. I don't think I belong here. I never did. Finding him gives me hope, to live a happy life. I don't know if you will ever understand me." I looked away holding my mother's tear in my hand. Arishu sighed and gave me one of her big hugs.

"If that's what you want, I won't hold you back. How about this…I will meet you over at your house tomorrow and we will both walk over to the mountain and meet the old woman. She might tell you how to get out of this place." I nearly jumped for joy, but instead my eyes were full of tears and I could hear one teardrop after another fall onto the ground with a big thud, hard as a crystal.

I heard a knock on the door. "Yukina! Are you there?" I heard Arishu's voice yelling. I practically ran over to the door and greeted her with a hug. "Are you ready? Where is your stuff?" Seeing that I didn't have a bag.

"I just have a cloak that will keep me warm and my mother's tear. That is all I need." Arishu nodded her head as if she agreed and we both started walking out on the hard snow. We both agreed not to walk through town because people would be staring at us and would be curious at what we were doing. So, we decided to walk around the town so nobody could see us. We had to practically sneak around so people couldn't hear us. I took a deep breath and excelled after we passed town. I never felt so relieved in my life to get away from that cold town for the first time ever.

"Wait Yukina! It's dangerous just to walk up the mountain since it's made of all ice. We will have to make a way for us to walk up there without getting injured. I'm going to try something but I want you to stay back," commanded Arishu. As Yukina stepped back looking all confused, Arishu placed her hand on the root of the icicle mountain and from what Yukina could see was a clear blue power coming from her hand that formed into stairs of smooth ice traveled upward to the top of the mountain.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Yukina asked who was very curious of what she just witnessed.

"My parents actually taught me. I can do much more," Arishu explained.

"You're very lucky. You still have people who care for you and will always be there for you."

"Its not because of luck, it's just how it is. I am very happy that I have family, but I am also very glad that I met my best friend in the whole world. I've never regretted the day we met," Arishu said with a bright smile that made you always smile.

"Yes, I remember that day very clear," replied Yukina as she remembered the memory. They were like 4 years old and at that time nobody wanted to go near her because of what her mother did. Everyone stayed away from her as if she had some terrible disease that nobody wanted to get. Arishu and her parents were walking around the shops one day and she saw little Yukina looking all down. Arishu felt a need to talk to her. As she went up to her, her parents didn't even want her to go Yukina, but little Arishu wasn't going to give up trying. She really wanted to talk to this girl for she looked lonely and didn't even look like she had anyone to look after her. Arishu ignored her parents' warnings and walked straight up to the ruby eyed girl.

"Hi! What's your name? My name is Arishu."

"Yukina."

"Well, Yukina do you want to be best friends?" she asked as she held out her hand. I remember when she first asked me I was shock. Nobody showed this much kindness not even my aunt who raised me showed that love. I nodded my head and shook her hand. Ever since that day we became family, we were like sisters we never had.

"We better get going before it gets dark," warned Arishu. We continued their walk up the stairs and it made things easier for them to travel.

By the time we made it to the top of the mountain, there was a huge cave before us and of course, we decided to check it out. The outside of the cave looked like a horrible creature's jaw with sharp teeth, but the inside was a mystery. All the walls, even the floors were covered in blue sapphires and the sun reflected them that made the whole place glow royal blue.

"I don't see anyone living here. It makes me wonder if that woman was just a figment of our imagination," Arishu replied, more thinking to herself.

"If you are, than why are you here?" a soft voice asked echoing in the cave. We turned around slowly and saw the same blue cloaked woman sitting by a camp fire.

"I didn't see that before. Is this place really magical?" asked Arishu staring at the camp fire with her wide open, green eyes.

"If you think it is, than it must be," the elderly woman answered, laughing softly.

"The reason we are here is we need your help," I replied with my usual sweet voice.

"Let me guess, you want to find your missing brother you have never met before. Am I correct?"

"Yes, I want to know if he is alright and I also want to get to know him like any other family member would."

"I can see you really care about him even though you never met him," the woman replied as her face softened. I nodded my head.

"I do have one question; do you know where he is?" Arishu asked.

"In fact, I do. Yukina, are you sure you really want to find your brother?"

"Yes, I want to find him."

"Your heart is surely pure. I will help you. Once you land to the surface of Demon World, there is a secret portal made by the prince of Spirit World. It leads to Human World and that is where you might find your twin brother."

"Oh, thank you so much! I will never forget your kindness. So, how do we get down to Demon World?" I asked curiously.

"I'll show you, tomorrow, but first you got to learn how to defend yourself, so, I will help you improve your ice powers."

"You heard that, Arishu? We are going to Human World and finally get to see what Demon World looks like!" Arishu didn't say anything. Her piercing green eyes staring at the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Yukina, I'm not coming with you."

"Why not?"

"I've decided to stay here and continue training by controlling my ice powers."

"I want you to come with me. I can't do this alone."

"Yes, you can. I have come to realize that this journey is more personal, this is your family you are trying to find. Besides, you are the strongest Koormie I have ever met."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. We will always be sisters. Remember that."

"I promise."

"Remember what I taught you and it will help you defend yourself if you ever run into trouble. Once you get to Human World and when finding your brother; you both have that connection that all twins have. You will know if he is hurt, sad, lonely, or happy. He will also know what you are feeling." the elderly woman said.

"Thank you," I turned over to Arishu and gave her one of my big hugs. "I'll miss you dearly."

"I'll miss you, too," she said almost choking up, crystallized tears falling on top the snowy ground.

"I almost forgot to tell you, when you try to connect with your brother, it might be hard at first because he will have to let you in his mind and let you know what he feels. He also has to know he has a twin sister and that he is never alone."

"I'll keep that in mind. Once again, thank you for everything."

"No need to thank me, just be yourself and be safe through this journey. It's not going to be easy, but things might turn in a different direction you weren't expecting either it is good or bad. Never give up in yourself, keep believing that your brother is alive whenever you feel down. Keep holding on to that hope."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright. I will show you the exit to reach the surface of Demon World. Farewell."


	2. Captured

"What do you want with me? I didn't do anything to you?" I cried out and panted quickly.

"Do I really need a reason to have you under my thumb? Here, let's start from the beginning: 1. you are a demon and not just a demon, but a Koorime with special ice powers. You and your people can cry crystal gems. 2. I want those gems and I will get them where and whenever I want," said a deep voice that gave me the shivers running down my back. This small, bald guy captured me a week ago or I think it's been a week and I have been drugged, electrified, and nearly drowned in a big pool of ice water. It is a way to get me to cry since they think I'm a poor, defenseless girl who can't do anything. Well, I think their guess is wrong, because this whole time I've been tied down to a chair and tortured against my will; I will never do their willing. I will never cry. How did I even get captured in the first place? That part is very blurry. All I want to do is find my brother and this guy is not letting me go. How did he even know I am a demon? I thought humans never heard of demons before? I guess I was wrong.

"I want those gems!" The bald guy yelled at me and slapped me across my face, causing me to bleed, but that didn't make me cry. I have learned a new technique; whenever ice demons feel vulnerable, they turn everything around them and their hearts turn into ice. I couldn't feel anything; I didn't even feel the kidnapper slap me. I don't like this feeling! This is what the villagers back at home feel and do every day! This is a way to protect themselves from getting hurt and it does work. Why are ice demons cold hearted? "Hey little girl! Are you listening to me?" he slapped me again, but this time, he used a belt and hit me a little bit harder, but nothing worked, "Alright, let's take her to the chair." I felt rough hands grab my arms and tug me away from the room. They cuffed me to a wired chair, or that's what they told me on my first day here. I couldn't move my hands or feet and the ice inside of me started to crack. I didn't like this chair, this was torture! Oh, someone help me! All of a sudden, I felt the electricity crack and sizzle and that is when the pain came. It shocked me and I couldn't even move, I had nowhere to go. The ice inside of me broke into millions of pieces and I screamed with all my might, "Stop it! Please! No more!" The bald guy just gave me an evil smile and the power went up even more. I didn't remember my eyes were full of tears; I heard a thump on the floor and about 40 to 50 gems collapsed under my feet. I didn't even remember passing out, the next thing I knew, I was back in my cell, laying on my stomach on the stone floor. I got up to the one window I had in this room, and touched it with my right hand, but it zapped me and I lost some of my strength. That's what electricity does, it weakens my ice powers and it can easily kill me and my people if we get shocked too many times.

I still try to think back when I traveled through Demon World and walked through the portal. Why do I not remember that? I must have hit my head really hard since I don't remember that part. I do remember where I came from, my best friend, Arishu, and finding out about my twin brother. What really happened to me that day I got captured?

"Okay, you got your gems. Will you let me go now?" I asked my kidnapper the next morning.

"I never said I would let you go."

"What? I thought….." I was interrupted.

"You thought nothing. I'm not done using you, yet. I still want more of those gems. Get used to this life." He left the prison room.

It's been 5 years now and I still can't escape from this nightmare.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is so small! I promise, the next chapters will be longer. Please, R&R!**


	3. Surviving Hope

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYH characters._

_A/N: Sorry, I took so long writing this chapter! I've been so busy writing my other story, 'Solving the Mack Case', that I didn't have time to write a new chapter for this one. I hope you all will love this chapter and I also hope to receive many reviews in the near future! If you have any questions or have any new ideas and want the story to be better, just let me know! _

_Let's see what happens to Yukina after she's been kidnapped for 5 years….._

Even though I've been tortured for so many years and talking to no one in a kind gesture; I wasn't all the way alone. I got to see little birds perching outside my window. I couldn't stick my hand out to reach them because I would get shocked, but hearing them sing always relaxed me. I didn't feel alone anymore and sometimes speaking about my feelings out loud felt good. Even though none of these humans talked to me, the birds would just stand by my window and let me talk. As if they were listening, more and more would keep coming and that always lifted my spirits up. I never wanted to let Tarukane know about the birds because he could use that advantage to make me cry and I haven't produced any tear gems for years now. He can keep hurting me and try to cause me pain just for his gain, but I won't let him ruin my spirit. I've always kept that secret talking to the birds to myself and he never knew. Until the day he brought in his two friends to my room. The tall one wearing dark glasses smacked me right on the cheek, but it didn't affect me at all because I used one of my special techniques to close my heart and not feel a thing. Even though it didn't work the first day I was captured, I've been practicing and I think I mastered it. I became a natural at it. Or so I thought. After I told the birds to fly away for their lives, two of them came back and that broke my focus of not feeling anything and tried to warn the little creatures to fly far away from me, the little man sitting on top the other man's shoulder, snatched the two birds from the window and squeezed them to death. I tried stopping him, even begged him, but he wouldn't listen. The taller guy slapped me across the face which lost my balance and I collapsed to the floor. I didn't realize it before, but those two men who no ordinary humans, they were demons! Why didn't I notice this before? Using my ice technique closed not only my heart from feeling anything, but also my mind so I couldn't see what was happening around me. Why were these demons helping my evil kidnapper? Why were they against me and not helping me? I felt my eyes get watery for not only watching the birds dying, but I also felt betrayed by my own kind. This was worse than any of the torture equipment I've been through for all these years, every single day I've seen nothing but blood and gore. Innocent people are dead because of me and now these two birds are being killed because I couldn't protect them. I began to hear big thumps on the stone floor below me. _No, not again!_ I thought to myself. The birds stopped chirping desperately, I heard a snap and then silence. I couldn't bear it any longer, I sobbed harder and harder. The dark laughs coming from the 3 men were louder than the thumping of the tear gems and they soon left me in the shadows and what remained of the birds.

A week passed and I later found out the two new demons' names, they were the Toguro brothers and the most brutal demons I have ever seen. One day, they took me from my dungeon and as we were walking, I heard someone calling my name. I stopped suddenly, but continued to walk with the guards, the same voice called out to me again and I soon figured out someone was trying to communicate in my mind. The voice told me his name was Kuzuma and he was on his way to rescue me, but I told him to go away because I didn't want him to die because of me. He told me not to worry and left me with hope which I haven't felt in years. I was led to a room with a huge window and both the Toguro brothers left me with my kidnapper along with some guards. I looked through the window before me and saw 3 people I've never met before come bursting through the door and met with the 2 brothers. I had a bad feeling about this because not only were the brothers demons, but I felt the others were only humans. How were they supposed to get away from the meanest demons in the whole world without getting hurt? I got scared. I studied the 3 humans and saw 2 boys, one with black hair and the other with an orange color. The third person was a blue haired girl who was absolutely beautiful. I felt scared and worried for them; I didn't want anything bad to happen to them. The two young boys fought against the brutal demons and it lasted for what seemed like hours. The fight began to become too stressful to watch that I shut my eyes closed really tight, but Tarukane grabbed my chin roughly which got me to pay attention. He threatened me to where my lower lip quivered and scared for the 3 humans' lives. I didn't want to remember any more of the nightmares of people dying, trying to save me from this torture. I didn't want to see these nightmares anymore; I want to escape from all of this! _Let me out, please!_ I screamed in my mind.

Tarukane released my chin and turned around when the door was banged open. I saw a black clothed man with a sword stained with blood. Once I felt his presence, I realized right away that he was a demon. He had gratified black hair with a white star shape on his bangs, but I remember his eyes the most, his stunning crimson eyes stared at me and his stern face softened, but then hardened once he faced my capturer and held up his sword. He ran really fast, faster than any human and killed all the guards who stood by me and he appeared before me. I was shocked at what I saw, was I dreaming and did someone just answer my plea! Am I finally going to escape from my worst nightmares? When the red eyed demon started talking, I felt chills running down my back, not in a frightening way, rather the excitement that I might finally be free.

**We finally got to the best part….Hiei! Let's see what Yukina see's in the next chapter!**


End file.
